


After Atlantis

by MrToddWilkins



Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [2]
Category: SpaceCamp (1986)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Max is a little older than in canon, everyone becomes an astronaut except Kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: A soft reboot of an old story of mine,because why not?
Relationships: Kathryn Fairly/Rudy Tyler, Tish Ambrose/Max Graham
Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682887





	After Atlantis

_**July 27,1986** _

_**4:38 am MDT** _

_**White Sands,New Mexico** _

Almost as soon as the space shuttle _Atlantis_ came to a stop on the runway at White Sands,Kevin Donaldson felt sick. Here he was,having piloted the shuttle through an emergency landing,and he couldn’t even defeat his own nausea? It beggared thinking,in his opinion. So as soon as he could,he went down to the mid-deck and squeezed through the hatch. The rescue convoy was already outside,helping Andie onto a stretcher. The stars were clear,and some planet or other shone in the north.

”Kinda makes you think,eh?”

Kevin turned around and saw Tish,her slender frame clinging onto a support ladder. 

“Uh,um,yeah. What’re you doing?”

”Trying not to get sick as a dog. You?”

”Same here. That was quite a ride. Better than the simulator at camp,if I do say so myself.”

“You don’t say! It’s supposed to be like that. Every spaceman since Gagarin has had to ride a giant controlled explosion through the atmosphere and hope that nothing goes crazy wrong in the process. It’s,like,second nature to some astronauts.”

”Sure,the ones that go up a million times,like Young,Swinson,Bergstrom,etc. How does everybody else handle it?”

”Who d’ya mean?”

”Y’know,the booster pilots,the payload specialists,the lunar geologists”

”I imagine it varies. For some of ‘em,it’s all they’ll know career-wise. It’s like some huge thrill to them.” Tish sat on a support bench. “I can’t wait to leave here and get back to Houston. You?”

Kevin thought. “Nah. I’m done with this whole space business.”

”Even if it isn’t done with you?”

”Yeah. I’ll let you guys handle things from here. Just give me a warm pool,plenty of drinks,good tunes,and all the girls.”


End file.
